


Nico di Angelo AKA Fuck

by What_a_dork2006



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feelings, Flustered!Nico, Gen, Instagram, M/M, Memes, Name Changes, Pop Culture, Will watching, af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_dork2006/pseuds/What_a_dork2006
Summary: After learning Instagram and how their funniest memes have AF he decides he needs a name change.





	Nico di Angelo AKA Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the users sister and this came to me randomly so be nice

Nico knew that his mind was stuck in the 40's and a lot has happened since then. People wore less clothes, they were a lot more accepting, people lived much longer thanks to vaccines and life was generally funnier. Especially after his discovery of memes. 

He felt like a treasure of humour had been unlocked for him. Millions of people online who made whole accounts dedicated to post that quenched his weird humour and he didn't have to interact with a single one of them. All it took was for him to make an Instagram account which Leo did for him, sure it resulted in his user name being super_Mcschizzle_uknowwhere but that could be easily fixed. 

At the start most of the memes would be videos or snippets with funny comebacks and at the top it would say "Savage AF" or "Funny AF" so I had to ask what it meant so i went to the person i was the least pissed off at which at the moment was Non other than Dr Sunshine himself.

After having a good laugh and teasing episode while he changed the username and followed himself and my friends and made me like all his pics (which had a lot of ab pics for a little doctor. Not that he was complaining), he asked "What does AF mean?"

"It means As Fuck" he replied without looking up so invested on he was doing on my Demi-phone. 

"But what is fuck and why is it used as something funny or savage or sad?"

"Well its like a metaphor. Its everything you want it to be or just an expression of feeling." 

"Huh" he eloquently replied. On the way to and through dinner all he could think about was how much sense it made. 

Whenever he was around the Son of Apollo he felt everything. He always felt embarrassed at his own lovesick-teen-girl feelings, Happy cause he warm and nice, sad because he could never be his to hold, savage cause he still hoped he would, Safe cause his presence effectively warded of his nightmares, and of course dumbfounded and weirdly satisfied whenever he took off his shirt (which again is pretty often for a doctor. Probably Apollo's love for his own body Genes. Once again he was not complaining). This blonde haired, blue-eyed, bossy, annoying, hot (but seriously like no wonder he's Apollo's favorite) and caring doctor is going to be the death of this death boy and the sick part of him didn't mind one bit for now. Knowing this he might as well as changed his to it. He laughed to himself at the thought earning looks of confusion he dismissed from his friends.

Bonus:  
Wil finally gave nico back his phone on their to dinner only to discover that his account now had multiple of my personal pictures uploaded and they all consisted of selfies and picture his friends took without his knowledge and selfies he'd taken as experiments. The smirk on Will's face showed he was responsible for the invasion of privacy. "Solace" he growled "what did you that for"  
"Don't be mad at your blessings death boy" smirk still present "click on heart". I did and i was shocked to see 57 follow request from fellow campers and 1000's of likes from campers and strangers. He looks at will for explanation.  
"I told you underestimate yourself too much. If you had any shirtless pics in there that number would turn to millions"  
"Shut up" he said hiding his blush at the fact his crush indirectly called a shirtless him hot. 

Yep he didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought about it.


End file.
